


Kinktober Day 9 - Bukkake

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Jewelry, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 9 of Kinktober - BukkakeHeed all tags and enjoy!
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 9 - Bukkake

The rich smell of nag champa incense hung heavy in the air. Tristen lay on the carved stone table waiting for the emperor’s guests. He toyed with one of the golden rings pierced through his nipples, growing bored of waiting. His emperor had given him a set of beautiful gold jewelry to wear for their visitors. The thick necklace that hung heavy from his neck was set with blood-red rubies, his cuffs were custom made for his wrists, and a bracelet wound up his upper arm, curling over his shoulder. His favorite piece was the ring that was slid over his soft cock. The emperor had gotten the set for this occasion in particular, more as a symbol of wealth than a gift to tide over his consort.

Finally, the doors opened and the emperor entered, followed closely by several statesmen and rulers from other empires. Tristen dropped his hand to his side as he took in the array of men that gathered around the table. Stood over his head was his emperor, dressed in a red silk robe that he let slide off his shoulders to reveal the tan, toned body underneath. Their guests disrobed as well, giving Tristen a good view of their hardening cocks.

“My consort is here for your pleasure. No one here except me is allowed to fuck him, but during your stay, he’ll attend to your needs as you see fit.” Already one of the men had taken himself in hand and started to jerk off over him. He arched his back eagerly.

Tristen leaned his head back, trailing his fingers up his belly invitingly to put on a show. Others joined in soon after. Though the emperor stayed still at the head of the table, he could see his cock plumping up above his face. One of the men pulled his hand away from his body to wrap around his erection, which he started stroking immediately.

His own dick hardened as fingers pinched and squeezed at his body. One of the guests tugged at the rings in his nipples, making him gasp and writhe. He rubbed his thighs together, moaning like a whore as he was fondled indelicately.

The first spurt of cum splattered hot and messy over his belly, the man going until the last drops dribbled over onto the table. The guest who had been using his hand shot onto his chest. It splashed over his swollen, sensitive nipples and he groaned at the feeling.

Those finished stepped away, letting others take their place. His hands were both filled with cock and he watched with lidded eyes as more jerked off over his belly and legs. One of the dicks in his hand twitched and came onto his chest. His jewelry was coated in cum now, necklace and nipple piercings painted in pearly white.

The emperor ran a hand through his hair, watching enviously as his guests marked his consort. Though they got to paint his body, he’d be the only one to cum on the beautiful freckled face that twisted in pleasure below his cock. Tristen pleasured their guests dutifully, taking each load on his bare skin.

When the last of the men came onto the consort’s soft, milky thighs, he wrapped his hand around his cock. He aimed the dripping head right at Tristen’s face. Tristen snaked a hand down to touch himself, though he knew he couldn’t orgasm until the cock ring was removed and he was given permission. The emperor stroked himself faster until finally, he came over his consort’s flushed cheekbones.

The emperor walked around the table to where Tristen was fisting his cock desperately. He reached down, interrupting the hand to pull off the cock ring. Almost instantly, he was adding to the mess on his own belly, moaning loudly as he finally got his turn.

The guests filed out of the room, leaving Tristen to clean himself up. His eyelashes were sticky with cum and more flowed into the divots of his collar bones. He sat up and removed most of his jewelry, leaving just the piercings in his nipples. The servants had prepared a warm bath for him already and he entered the connected bathroom to sink into the fragrant water.

Tristen wiped anything that threatened to drip into his eyes but left the rest of the emperor’s mark on his face. He would wash it off later, but his focus turned to what their guests had coated his body with. Though he was supposed to take care of all of them, he wouldn’t let them cum on him the way he’d let his emperor. They didn’t own him, after all, and unless he received instructions to, they could make a mess of the floor for all he cared. It was going to be a long few weeks.


End file.
